The Royal Wedding
by CarCrashTrainwreck
Summary: The day of Mary & Francis' wedding has finally arrived, although, not everyone is thrilled by the event. Sebastian is struggling to conceal his feelings for Mary. Will he be able to keep it a secret? Can he really stand by and watch the love of his life marry his brother?
1. Chapter 1

****Even with all the historic inaccuracies, I still love Reign. It has really hooked me in but I just wish there was a little more action. I know we're only 4 eps in but I do have high hopes for this show & I know we won't be disappointed. As for shipping, I do think Mary & Francis are adorable but everyone loves an underdog so I'm swaying more to a Bash & Mary hook up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my story, if you do, drop me a comment/review and let me know. Or you could drop me a comment on how much you hated it, I'll be happy either way. :)****

* * *

**The Royal Wedding.**

What a wonderful day it was for a wedding, the birds chirped harmoniously through the summer air as Bash unlatched his bedroom window. He finished buttoning the top of his cream and gold doublet. He felt pompous in these tight wedding garments, he much preferred his usual loose clothing. Being a bastard, Bash's personal dress was not something that was heavily scrutinized. In fact, his rugged appearance fitted well with his womanizing ways and nonchalant attitude. This was the character that he created for himself, the persona which he was renowned for but there was one person who truly knew him, the woman he loved.

He reached into his pocket and studied the pair of rings, one was a plain gold ring, thicker in width than its companion. The other exhibited a large glistening ruby surrounded by mini diamonds.

Today he would watch the love of his life walk down the aisle in her dazzling white gown; though not how he would have imagined it.

* * *

Bash made his way to the church. The church pews were decorated with an abundance of cream roses. Cream rose petals covered the entire floor. The altar was graced with cream quilted cloth trimmed with gold. His brother Francis paced nervously at the top of the altar, he caught a glimpse of his brother's entrance.

"Oh Bash, Thank God! Have you got the rings?"

Bash pulled out the compact container from his pocket.

"What would you do without me?"

Bash gave his brother a charming grin. Francis returned the gesture with a bear hug of appreciation.

"How about some wine to calm the nerves?"

Bash pulled a flask from inside his doublet and forced his most supporting smile.

* * *

The church was almost full. Bash caught the scowling glare that Queen Catherine threw at him. The Queen was irritated that this wedding was even happening but Bash's presence added to her anger. Not only was he was permitted to attend such a royal occasion, what really infuriated her was he was Francis' first and only choice for Best man.

Francis broke Bash's trance by placing his hands on his shoulders.

"I've just got word from one of the servants, she's on the way over.. Do I look okay? I feel like a fool in this doublet."

Bash smiled and reassured his brother, "You look every bit a King today, little brother."

They simultaneously turned as the orchestra began to play the opening ceremony's sweet melody and all the heads in the church turned to face the entrance.

Mary entered the church like an angelic vision. She wore an ivory gown, glistening satin with lace sleeves. It hugged her figure ever so neatly. Her bouquet of roses matched her scarlet lips. Her jet black hair complemented her snow white complexion. She had never looked so beautiful. She walked down the aisle with no one by her side. This embodied her very character and spirit. She had been alone for so long but she fought bravely on for her country and her people.

Even now, though Bash knew she loved Francis, this marriage was for Scotland.

She met Francis at the altar and they exchanged amorous smiles.

* * *

Bash could not take his eyes off Mary for the entire ceremony. He became uneasy at the vows. A pit had formed in his stomach, his throat had dried up and he clenched his teeth so not to let his heart slip the words he so wished to say.

The final bells rang and the celebrations erupted. Francis clasped Mary in his warm embrace and graced her with a smashing kiss. The newly man and wife lead the congregation out of the church. Before exiting Mary turned to grace Sebastian with a sentimental gaze.

* * *

The wedding banquet was going down quite the treat. Everyone had eaten their fill and the caskets of wine had to be refilled many a time. Bash could have been one of the main culprits of this. The rest of the wedding party seemed to be pacing themselves, mingling and dancing; while Bash had surpassed the point of merry. He acquired a seat right next to a cask at the bottom of the hall, refilling his glass instantly as it emptied.

Sebastian glared at Francis chuckling with their father over some hunting story, even Queen Catherine managed to crack a genuine smile from time to time. He felt ashamed with himself. He was sulking and glowering at his brother on his wedding day, a brother who he loved. The problem was that he was in love with his bride.

With that thought in his mind, he never noticed Mary approach him. He tried to straighten his drunken stance.

"My dear brother-in-law, can I trouble you for a dance?"

Bash rudely sniggered.

"Don't be absurd, Mary. You can tell this is your first wedding. Bastards don't dance with Queens, _your grace._"

He bowed sarcastically.

"Sebastian, are you drunk?"

He erupted in sadistic laughter.

"It is a wedding after all," He waved his glass in front of her and chugged the remainder of the wine. "Wench," he called over a servant girl "this cask is empty, be a dear and run to the kitchen and get another." He winked at her and tapped her buttocks as she walked away.

Mary was horrified.

"Sebastian, what is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Surely you've heard of my reputation, Mary. I'm not the noble King like your beloved Francis, I'm just the drunken bastard."

He brushed past her and exited the Throne room to the hallway.

* * *

As he stomped up the hallway, he realised just how much the wine affected him. He stumbled against a wall and tried to compose himself.

Suddenly he heard _her _voice. He could not keep his body upright and began to slide down the wall. He was caught by her soft gentle hands but his weight brought them both to the ground. His hazy eyes finally were able to focus on her face.

"Bash, you've had far too much too drink." She was struggling to lift him to his feet. He came to her aid and lifted himself up. Mary handed him a bottle, she sensed his question.

"It's okay, it's water and I need you to drink a lot of it. I've got another bottle here too."

He accepted the drink but could not shirk his resentment.

"Why are you doing this to me, Mary?"

"What!? Helping you!? I've found myself asking that very question."

Mary had adapted a fierceness to her tone.

"No, Torturing me!"

Mary was taken aback by his outburst. She tried to reply but no words appeared.

Bash continued, "You know how I feel about you.." he clenched his fists, ".. and yet you continue to talk to me, help me, always there.. Always bloody there!"

"Bash, you're not making any sense..."

Bash grabbed her by the arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Don't you see, I love you! How can't you see that!?" He didn't realise he was shaking her. He seized her in a bruising, passionate kiss. After immediately realising his actions, he pulled away.

Upon seeing her distress, he softly let go of her before uttering his apologies.

"..I'm so sorry, Mary... I.."

He left his words in mid-sentence as he rushed off in embarrassment.

* * *

Bash remained in his chambers for the remainder of the celebrations, consuming as much water as possible so not to cause more embarrassment to himself. A knock on his door startled him. It was Francis who entered.

"Where the hell did you disappear to?"

Bash held up a glass of water as he replied.

"Too much to drink."

They both shared a chuckle, Bash hiding his shame behind his smile.

"It's almost time for the bedding. Father insisted you be a part of the overseeing."

"Francis.. I.. I'm a bastard. I'm not supposed to be a part of any kind of royal ceremony. You seen how your mother reacted when she was told I'd be a part of the wedding. Let's not add any more salt to the wound."

"Bash, ..King, Prince, Bastard, They're just titles. You are my blood, you are my brother."

"..Well, as your brother, I still have no wish to see your small cock."

They both burst out laughing.

The brothers embraced, though they loved each other, neither wanted to address the real reason of why Bash rejected the offer.

* * *

Sebastian rejected his brother's offer to be present at his bedding and yet he found himself steered towards the scene. He did not enter the bedroom as his father did but he positioned himself behind the screens where some maiden ladies had gathered, giggling and gossiping. They were soon silenced by the domineering presence that accompanied them. Queen Catherine took a seat beside Bash.

He explained himself to her, "I refused Francis' offer to observe in the bedroom so I'm fulfilling my duty out here."

Catherine snorted at his explanation, "Don't give me that rubbish. We both know why you're here, taking a glimpse of what you will never have."

Bash tried to rebuttal but Catherine refused him by continuing, "In all honesty, I wish she did fall for you, then the bitch would have been ruined and out of my sight."

It seems Bash wasn't the only one who had drank too much tonight.

Mary, entered the bedroom followed by two of her maids. Her maids began to take off her wedding gown and fit her into her transparent slip. She blushed nervously, she tried to cover her nakedness. She looked so vulnerable. Bash wanted nothing more to strip the shirt off his back and wrap it around her. He noticed Francis flash a comforting smile from across the room as he too got undressed.

They clutched hands and lay atop the bed, Mary's eyes were jumping from every individual in the room. Francis cupped her chin in his hand, whispered sweetly in her ear and kissed her tenderly. Once upon the bed she began to settle, her breath still anxious. Her eyes were crushed closed. She let out a shaky breath as Francis entered her.

Bash barely noticed he had rose to his feet, he wanted to leave, stop this pain he was feeling but he was frozen in this constrained stance. His fingers clasped around the holes of the wooden screen.

In that moment, Mary turned her head to face him, as she opened her eyes they met his. He waited for her to flinch away from his glance but she never faltered. She focused completely on him. Was she really this evil? Did she enjoy torturing him? He brushed that thought straight from his mind. Mary was anything but evil. She was the kindest soul he ever encountered. Perhaps, this was her way of comforting him? Or was he comforting her? She was consummating her marriage in front of a room full of people and she choose to look at him, even over her husband. Was there something there? Did she feel something for him too? These thoughts ran through his head but he never lost her gaze. If he was giving her comfort, he did not want to let her down. She had finally became comfortable enough to lose herself in the moment. Her breathless moans were becoming louder, she wrapped a hand around Francis' neck while the other tugged at the covers. Francis stole her mouth with passionate kisses as he finished the act.

Everyone began to depart but Bash lingered that little bit longer. He felt as if his heart had just shattered into pieces. This was how it would always be between them, be it a wooden screen, duty to one's country or the bond between brothers, there will always be a barrier keeping him from Mary.

**** This was intended to be a OneShot but I'm finished Uni in early December so you never know, I may add to it or just write some other unrelated OneShots. The power is in your hands* **


	2. Chapter 2

_Later that Night.._

Bash stormed through the halls not knowing what emotions he was feeling, he was upset, torn, furious, confused. The image of _her _laying on that bed was imprinted in his mind and could never be forgotten. A part of him was passionately enraged, he almost felt he could kill Francis. Francis owned everything that Bash would never have and it was all done to his bastard birth. Perhaps he should push his father for legitimacy, steal Francis' throne.. but what would be the point, he already owned what Bash truly wanted. His selfish intentions would not help Mary's cause either; if Bash was legitimized, she would have married a useless prince and her country would be helpless.

_But I would help her.._

Although it would be doubtful that Mary would even forgive him for ruining Francis.

Bash's thoughts were interrupted by the attractive young maid, sitting on her lonesome in the hallway. As Bash grew closer, he noticed that she was weeping. She held a bottle of wine in one hand and wiped her tears with the other. Bash towered over her and took the bottle from her hand. He knelt down to her eye-level to console her.

"Let me guess, the one you love is sleeping with someone else and here we are, alone."

She managed to interrupt her constant sobbing and reply, "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No. I'm well aware that no words can console these forlorn feelings. What I'm trying to say is that, you don't need to be alone tonight."

He offered his hand and waited for her reply. She looks at him with her tear filled eyes and places her hand in his.

Bash pulls her to her feet in a passionate kiss and leads her down the hallway to his chambers.

* * *

_Next Morning._

Mary could not recall how long she had been staring at the drapes above the canopy bed. She couldn't remember if she slept much at all, although she must have at one point because she remembered having a dream about Bash. Not one of _those _dreams, it was a nightmare. She was running endlessly through the forbidden forest, she was being chased but from what, she did not know. She found herself in the heart of the wood when she came across the horrific sight. She saw Bash hanging from a tree. She tried her best to climb the tree and cut him loose but the tree was to tall for her to reach. She broke down in tears only to find that hear tears were made of blood, very soon her palms were filled with blood. She shrieked in terror, screaming for help but soon realised that her screams had not attracted help but the pagans of the forest. They stalked toward her, chanting "Masochist.. Murderer.. All your fault." They repeated their chilling taunt, over and over, as they ripped at her clothes and hair. The ring leader of the pack pulled an axe from his belt and hovered over her, she shut her eyes and muttered something in a foreign tongue while she waited for her death. As the axe appeared inches in front of her, she awoke.

The dream left her uneasy and even the sound of Francis' snort managed to startle her. Francis awoke and noticed her stunned expression but only chuckled and responded by snuggling her.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you I snored before we got married."

They both shared light laughter before Francis pulled her close and kissed her tenderly. He stopped to gaze amorously at his new wife and noticed the distressed look on her face.

"Mary, what's wrong?"

She was thinking about last night. Should she tell him she kissed Bash? Wait, he kissed her.

_But why do I feel so guilty?_

"Mary?"

Her silence was unnerving Francis and he sat up swiftly in bed, the cover falling to show his bare torso.

"I'm just tired. I had a bad dream and didn't sleep very well."

Francis combed his hand through her hair, genuinely concerned and kissed her on the forehead.

A pounding knock hammered at the door but did not wait for an answer. The voice that followed was even more thunderous.

"Rise and shine! Kings and Queens have no time honeymoons. You have a Portuguese ambassador waiting in the Royal Hall. He is terribly sorry for missing your wedding and he has brought a very favourable amount of gold to make up for his absence. It's best you both get up and give him thanks." Queen Katherine scowled at Mary before exiting.

_And so the duties of husband and wife begin._

* * *

Bash rolled over in the bed as he woke. The brunette from last night had her back turned to him. Bash placed his hands over his face, regretting his actions from last night. He wasn't solely thinking about his one-night-stand but also that he oversaw the bedding, that he got so drunk and forcefully kissed Mary. He was regretting that he even attended the damn wedding in the first place.

His thoughts were interrupted by the young woman restlessly tossing in bed. She surfaced from her slumber and rubbed her eyes, attempting to gain focus. Bash placed his hands behind his head and jokingly suggested, "Hungover?"

She turned to face him and almost turned pale with shock.

"Bash! Oh God, what have I done? What have _we_ done!? Oh how could I be so stupid!?"

Bash interrupted her whining with a sarcastic response.

"Well, this is one reaction I've never encountered before," he chuckled.

She did not appreciate his sarcasm and slapped his bare chest and he let out a yelp.

"This is no laughing matter. If anyone should find out, if the king, YOUR FATHER finds out, I'll be hung! We both will!"

"Kenna.." He tried to gain her attention but she kept panicking. "Kenna!" he managed to catch her attention and continued, "No one will find out. I promise, I won't tell a soul." He placed his hand over hers. "Perhaps you should go before they realise you're missing."

They smiled at each other and in that moment, a trust merged between them.

Kenna gathered her belonging and carefully peeked out the door before exiting.

**** As you can see, I've decided to continue with this fic. I thought it would be easier to throw all my ideas into one story rather than making multiple OneShots, hopefully all goes well. I've got a few ideas for this but still deciding where I should go with them. The response has been great for this story and I'm very thankful for your lovely comments :) So, as always, give me a little comment on what you think & I'll try to update as often as possible. **


End file.
